New York Nightmare
by ZashleyrulesWildcat4life
Summary: after a terrifying exprieance that happend to Sharpay, her and her friends ae now being hunted. will they live or die find out.
1. When I was 18

**New York Nightmare**

Sharpay Evens is a young girl, 25, she lives in New York. She has long blond hair and brown eyes. She has an apartment that she shares with her best friend. It is located on Avenue A on 7th street. Sharpay works as a waitress if a coffee shop.

Sharpay had just walked into her apartment. She saw her best friend Taylor McKessie sitting on the couch reading a book.

Taylor McKessie is 24. She and Sharpay have known each other for 15 years. Taylor has long black hair and brown eyes. Taylor works as a chef in a nice New York restaurant. She has been working there for 5 years.

"Hey Tay, are the guys coming over?" Sharpay sat beside Taylor on the couch.

"Hey Shar, they said that they are. They also said that they are going to get a movie on the way" Taylor put her book down.

Then before they knew it there was a knock on the door. Taylor answered it and let the three guys in.

Ryan Evans was one of them. He had blond hair and light, blue eyes. He works as a professor at NYU. He is an all-around New Yorker. He is 24 and Sharpay's brother.

Chad Danforth is another one. He has brown, puffy, hair and brown eyes. He works as an actor in the theatre. He is Jamaican. He is also 24.

Troy Bolton is the last. He has short blond, brown hair and icy blue eyes. He has two jobs. One is as an office worker. The other is as a lead singer of a band. He is half Italian and half Irish. He is 25 same as Sharpay.

"Hey boys, what movie did you get?" Sharpay hugged them as she asked her question.

"We got The Cottage" Ryan answered as he held the movie up for them to see.

"That's a scary movie" Sharpay's eyes got wide she hated scary movies.

"Thanks Captain Obvious" Chad had a small smirk on his lips.

"Oh, shut up Chad" Sharpay walked over to Troy.

"Hey, I hope you guys don't mind but I invited Gabriella over" Troy was pouring chips into a bowl.

Gabriella Montez is Troy's girlfriend. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She had moved to New York from LA. She was from a little town called Sunnydale. She and Troy had been together for six months. She is 24.

"No, we don't mind just don't jet all PDA on us" Taylor looked at Sharpay and apologized with her eyes.

Sharpay had liked Troy since they first met and when she found out about Gabi she was heartbroken.

-  
Later that day the popcorn was made and the beers were severed. Now they were just waiting for Gabriella to come over. She was a little late.

"... So then Troy sits right on the pin. He gets up and screams" Sharpay and the others were laughing as she was telling a story about Troy.

"Did you scream like a girl Troy?" Ryan teased.

"No!!! It was high pitched because I ten" Troy answered very quickly.

About five minutes later there was a knock on the door. Sharpay got up to answer it. Gabriella was at the door.

"Look everyone its Gabriella" Sharpay was faking her happiness.

Troy walked over to Gabriella. She smiled at him and then kissed him briefly. He smiled back and hugged her.

"Hey Gabs, what took you so long" Chad shoved a hand full of popcorn into his mouth.

When Gabriella saw that she gave Chad a look and then just smiled.

"Sorry I had something to do at the last second" Gabriella took of her coat and put it on the hook that was beside the door.

"Don't worry about it. Sit down and let's start the movie" Taylor put the movie in and they started to watch it.

By the time the movie had ended they were all asleep. Chad was the first to wake up. He got up from where he was lying down and walked right into the coffee table. He screamed out in pain. Almost immediately everyone was up. They all looked at Chad; he was hopping around in pain.

"What the hell did you do?" Ryan asked trying not to laugh.

"I walked into the stupid coffee table" Chad said through clenched teeth.

"Hey now, don't go blaming the coffee table" Gabriella smiled and winked at him.

Taylor laughed as she got off the couch. She turned off the DVD player and grabbed the TV remote. She sat back down and turned on the news.

"Elizabeth Scott was found dead today. She was found in an ally on 72nd and Park. We are told that she was stabbed three times in her chest and then shot in the head. This has been a vicious and heinous act in New York City" Monica Shwimmer reported.

"This is so sick, how can people do this?" Sharpay got up and walked out of the room.

"Is she going to be okay?" Gabriella was concerned.

"Yeah, it's just that when she hears about things like this it brings back bad memories" Chad sat on the couch rubbing his knee.

"What kind of memories?" Gabriella looked back to where Sharpay had run.

They all looked at each other not sure if they should say anything.

"Look you don't have to tell me. I was just concerned" Gabriella got up but Troy pulled her back.

"It's not that we don't want to tell you. It's that we think Sharpay would want to tell you herself" Troy said as he moved to be in a comfortable position.

"You and Troy have been together for 6 months now right?" asked a voice behind them.

They all looked behind them to see Sharpay standing there. She walked over to Troy and Gabriella.

"Why?" Gabriella was a bit lost.

"Well then you are one of us. You should know. When I was 18 I was walking down 10th and 54th I felt like someone was watching me. I looked back and when I did I was pushed into an ally. I looked up to see three guys. One had a gun and two had knives. I was terrified the only thought that was going through my mind was I am going to die. They wanted my money. I was 18 I didn't work so I gave them what I had. It wasn't much so they got mad. The guy with the gun shot blindly. It hit my shoulder. I was in so much pain. Then I remember blacking out and coming back really fast. When I came back the first time I saw Troy on his phone. Then I woke up in the hospital" Sharpay explained as she looked at the ground.

Gabriella looked over to see that Sharpay and Troy were holding hands. Then she wondered that maybe she was right about Sharpay likening Troy.

"Look Troy, I'm going to go" Gabriella grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

Sharpay got up and walked over to her.

"Look Gabriella, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" Sharpay went to open the door but Gabriella stopped her.

"Oh... No... Did you ever report it?" Gabriella started to put her coat on.

"Yeah, they caught two of them. They never caught the one with the gun. He's still out there. I think they stopped looking for him. It has been seven years" Sharpay was looking out the window.

There was a long silence till Troy broke it.

"I'll walk you home Gabi" Troy grabbed his coat and went over to Gabriella.

"Thanks Troy" Gabriella smiled up at him and slid her hand in his.

"Be safe you guys" Taylor hugged them and Sharpay did the same.


	2. Text messages suck

**Discalmier: Ido not own anything, inculding the cottage.**

The next day everyone was at Troy's apartment.

Chad had his hair natural. He was wearing blue sweeter and black jeans.

Ryan had his hair spiked at the front. He was wearing a black and white sweeter with blue jeans.

Taylor had her hair in a pony tail. She was wearing a red and blue sweeter with gray jeans.

Sharpay had her hair down and straight. She was wearing a blue and white sweeter with black jeans.

Troy had his hair in natural spikes. He was wearing a red t-shirt above a white long sleeve shirt. He also had cream coloured pants.

"So, are we ready to go to breakfast?" Chad asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah, come on let's go" Troy grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

They went to the Life Cafe for breakfast. Then they decided to go to central park and just talk.

"Gabriella is going back to Sunnydale for a month or two" Troy sat down on a nearby chair.

Taylor looked at Sharpay and saw that she was trying not to smile.

"Why is she going back?" Taylor was a little happy as well.

"Her friend Anya Summers needs her help at this store that she owns" Troy had sadness in his eyes, you could see it. They were not their regular blue they were less bright and darker.

"When is she leaving?" Chad asked as he made a snowball.

Sharpay was glad that Chad had asked that question so she didn't have to.

"Uh... On the 24 of Feb" Troy got off the bench and went over to Taylor.

Sharpay's phone went off telling her that she had a text message. She looked and what she saw made her scream and drop the phone. Chad looked at her when she screamed.

"What? What is it?" Ryan looked and saw that she was terrified.

"M-My pho- phone had a pic-picture" Sharpay stammered.

Troy picked up the phone and what he saw shocked him.

"Oh shit, is that" Troy started but Taylor finished.

"Yeah, that's Elizabeth Scott's body" Taylor had disgust in her voice.

"Who the hell is that sick?" Chad looked like he was going to be sick.

Troy just shook his head and deleted the picture. He gave it back to Sharpay when Ryan walked up to him.

"Why would you delete the picture? We could have shown it to the police" Ryan got in Troy's face.

"Yeah, and say what? Someone from New York sent me a picture of a dead girl, and oh by the way, it was from an unknown caller. This is New York it is filled with sick people" Troy pushed Ryan away from him.

Ryan pushed back and Troy fell because of the ice. He got up and tackled Ryan and was about to punch him when Chad grabbed him and stood between him and Ryan. Then Troy's phone went off. He looked at it; it said "Hey Troy-Boy nice tackle" Troy looked around. He was a little freaked.

Troy turned back to Ryan. He was punched by him. Troy fell to the ground with a thud holding his face.

"What the hell Ryan?" Taylor walked over to Troy and helped him up.

Ryan's phone then went off. It said "Nice punch Ryan" Troy saw what it said and looked at Ryan.

"Someone is watching us" Troy looked at everyone in the group.

Then they all got a message that said "Yeah, I am watching you"

They were all a little scared right now.

"I'm going to call Gabriella and see if she got a text" Troy started to dial Gabriella's number.

(G-Gabriella) (T-Troy)

G-Hello

T-Hey Gabs, its Troy

G-Hey Troy, what's up?

T-Not much, did you get a text today?

G-Yeah, I did actually. Some asshole sent a message that said "Be careful you never know what larks in the dark" why?

T- We all got messages that were weird. Someone's watching us

G-Oh, my God

T-Listen, I want you to stay at your place. I'm going to come and get you

G-ok, I'm just packing

T-alright see you in a bit

With that they both hung up.

"Guys go back to my place and stay there. I have to go get Gabriella and then I'll meet you back at my place" Troy turned and started to walk off. Sharpay stopped him by grabbing his hand.

Troy turned and looked at her.

"Please be safe. Come back quick" Sharpay hugged him and so did Taylor.

A/N did u guys like it? Review please


	3. Attcks and hearbreaks

**Discalmier: Ido not own anything, inculding the cottage.**

Troy got to Gabriella's place. She grabbed her coat and they left to go to Troy's. On the walk they walked by two people. The two people turned around and punched them. They pushed them into an ally on 72nd and park. One of them grabbed Gabriella and held her as she struggled to get free.

"Now you get to see him suffer just like I had to see my brother suffer "He whispered into Gabriella's ear.

Troy started to recover from the punch when he was punched again. The guy lifted him up and pushed him face first into the wall. He then kneed Troy in his back. Troy screamed in pain. Then he was thrown face first into the ground. Gabriella was still trying to struggle. She couldn't scream because the guy had his hand over her mouth. The guy sat on Troy's ribs and started to punch him in the face repeatedly. He got of Troy and started to kick him in the ribs. After the last kick he started to walk away. The guy that had Gabriella pushed her over to Troy.

"You'll never get away with this!!" Gabriella was crying.

"Troy, baby, can you hear me. Come on Troy wake up" Gabriella was getting frantic.

Troy eyes started to open. He looked at Gabriella and gave her a very small smile. Gabriella smiled back and then she started to help Troy to his feet. He leaned on the wall for support. Gabriella looked him up and down and saw that he had a cut above his left eye and a cut under his right eye. His breathing was ragged that could mean that he had a broken rib.

"Are you okay?" Troy's voice was horse.

"Me? I'm fine. I was worried about you. Come on we're not that far from your place. Let's get you there" Gabriella helped Troy walk to his apartment.

-  
When they finally got to Troy's place Gabriella banged on the door. Chad opened the door. He saw Troy leaning on the wall for support.

"Help me get him in" Gabriella went over to Troy with Chad and the pulled him into the apartment. When Sharpay saw Troy she gasped and got off the couch. Troy sat down with a groan.

"What the hell happened?" Chad asked as he put Troy down.

"We were attacked" Gabriella sat down beside Troy.

"Who attacked you?" Taylor asked as she went looking for a first aid kit.

"We don't know they had hoods and masks. I think that it's the people that are watching us" Gabriella said as she got up and walked over to the window.

"You might be right" Sharpay was helping Taylor with Troy's cuts.

"I feel like this is my entire fault" Gabriella put her head in her hands. "If he didn't have to pick me up this would have never happened"

Troy looked at her "This is not your fault. I am so happy that it was me and not you"

They decided that it was best that they stay at Troy's apartment for the night. Chad said he had to go home but said not to worry.

-  
(Chad's Apartment)

Chad walked into his apartment and changed his clothes. He decided to go on the computer before he went to sleep. When he got on it said that he had a video message. So Chad clicked on it. The video popped up. The video was of Matt getting beat up. They had taped it. Chad reached for the phone when he heard a noise. He looked and saw that his front door was open. He went over to it and closed it. Then he heard a noise in the kitchen.

"Who's in here? Are you the one that's watching my friends and me?" Chad started to walk in that direction.

Then he got kicked in the back of his knee causing his leg to break. Chad fell down in pain. He tried to get up but it hurt too much. Then he saw the guy that had attacked him. Then from the kitchen came another. The guy that came from the kitchen stepped on Chad's knee breaking his other leg. Chad screamed in pain. They both started to beat up Chad. Then they took out knives. Chad saw this and tried to crawl away but was pulled back. He was stabbed three times in the chest. Chad started to struggle when he tried to breath. Then the guy that came out of the kitchen pulled out a gun.

"No- please-pleas" Chad was cut off when the gun fired.

Chad Danforth was dead.

"Tie him up and do it quickly" The first killer said to his partner.

"What are you going to do?" The partner asked as he tied Chad's foot.

"I'm going to delete the video" He answered as he walked over to the computer.

A/N did u guys like it? Review please


	4. You moved on, but I can't

**Discalmier: Ido not own anything, inculding the cottage.**

The next day everyone was sitting in the living room in Troy's apartment when Troy turned the news on.

"Another victim of murder in New York was found hanging out of his apartment by his foot. Chad Danforth was found dead. He has been stabbed three times and shot once in the head, same pattern as Elizabeth Scott. New York official are stating that there is a serial killer out there. There might be more than one" Reported Monica Shwimmer.

They were all in shock, Chad their friend gone. Gabriella put her face into Troy's shoulder and started to breakdown. Ryan was hugging Sharpay and Taylor.

They called the police later that day and found out that Chad's body was in autopsy. They would be questioned tomorrow.

"Who would do this to Chad?" Ryan was sitting on the couch staring at a wall.

"The same people or person that's watching us" Troy answered as he sat down beside Gabriella on a chair.

"It's just so hard to believe that he's gone. He always had so much life in him" Gabriella was holding back a sob.

"Don't act like you care. I have known him all my life. You've known him what for 6 months. This is just a show. You don't really care" Sharpay walked up to Rachel standing over her.

That was the last straw for Gabriella. She got up and got in Sharpay's face.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you say that? I loved Chad. I do miss him. Why are you so against me?" Sharpay gave Gabriella a blank look. So, Gabriella continued. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know you don't like me. I can see it. Why don't you like me?" Gabriella didn't give Sharpay a chance to say anything. "Let me guess is it because I'm with Troy" Troy looked up at this.

Sharpay was shocked. How did Gabriella know?

"You like Troy don't you?" Gabriella gave Sharpay a hard look.

Troy got up and stood in front of Gabriella so that he was facing Sharpay.

"Is that true?" Troy was looking Sharpay right in the eyes.

"Well it doesn't matter does it? You're with her anyway" Sharpay turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Troy looked at Gabriella and then at the rest of the gang. He saw Taylor put her head down and then he knew that it was true. He went out the door and up to Sharpay.

-  
"Hey, what the hell was that back there?" Troy asked when he got out into the hallway.

Troy looked at him while whipping her tears. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Troy, we have know each other for years and not once could you tell that I liked you?" Sharpay leaned on the wall with her arms crossed.

"How could I you have dated people remember?" Troy said with anger in his voice.

"Name five" Sharpay tested.

"Dan, Don, Mike, Jack, and Xander" Troy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this anyway? It's not like you felt anything for me" Sharpay held back a sob as she felt more tears coming.

"Yeah I **did, **but now, I moved on with a girl that I love" Troy turned to walk away but Sharpay stopped him.

"Yeah, you moved on alright, with the first piece trash you saw walking down the street" Sharpay was looking down when she said that.

Troy walked back over to Sharpay and pinned her to the wall with his hands.

"You shut your mouth never talk about her like that again. Where do you go off judging me? I wasn't the one that dated other people because I was scared, scared to tell your feeling to a person that you grew up with. I stared to date Gabriella because I got over you. Do the same" Troy looked at one last time before walking away.

"I can't, I still love you" Sharpay looked at him when he turned back to her.

"You still love me?" Sharpay nodded.

Troy walked over to her; Sharpay thought he was going to yell aging. However, what he did was the complete opposite.

Troy pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers. Sharpay was shocked, but quickly responded. Troy pushed her into the wall and kissed her hard, Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly Troy pulled back. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Come on we better get in" Troy pulled her into the apartment

The next day everyone was sitting in the living room in Troy's apartment when Troy turned the news on.

"Another victim of murder in New York was found hanging out of his apartment by his foot. Chad Danforth was found dead. He has been stabbed three times and shot once in the head, same pattern as Elizabeth Scott. New York official are stating that there is a serial killer out there. There might be more than one" Reported Monica Shwimmer.

They were all in shock, Chad their friend gone. Gabriella put her face into Troy's shoulder and started to breakdown. Ryan was hugging Sharpay and Taylor.

They called the police later that day and found out that Chad's body was in autopsy. They would be questioned tomorrow.

"Who would do this to Chad?" Ryan was sitting on the couch staring at a wall.

"The same people or person that's watching us" Troy answered as he sat down beside Gabriella on a chair.

"It's just so hard to believe that he's gone. He always had so much life in him" Gabriella was holding back a sob.

"Don't act like you care. I have known him all my life. You've known him what for 6 months. This is just a show. You don't really care" Sharpay walked up to Rachel standing over her.

That was the last straw for Gabriella. She got up and got in Sharpay's face.

"Who the hell do you think you are? How dare you say that? I loved Chad. I do miss him. Why are you so against me?" Sharpay gave Gabriella a blank look. So, Gabriella continued. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know you don't like me. I can see it. Why don't you like me?" Gabriella didn't give Sharpay a chance to say anything. "Let me guess is it because I'm with Troy" Troy looked up at this.

Sharpay was shocked. How did Gabriella know?

"You like Troy don't you?" Gabriella gave Sharpay a hard look.

Troy got up and stood in front of Gabriella so that he was facing Sharpay.

"Is that true?" Troy was looking Sharpay right in the eyes.

"Well it doesn't matter does it? You're with her anyway" Sharpay turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Troy looked at Gabriella and then at the rest of the gang. He saw Taylor put her head down and then he knew that it was true. He went out the door and up to Sharpay.

"Hey, what the hell was that back there?" Troy asked when he got out into the hallway.

Troy looked at him while whipping her tears. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Troy, we have know each other for years and not once could you tell that I liked you?" Sharpay leaned on the wall with her arms crossed.

"How could I you have dated people remember?" Troy said with anger in his voice.

"Name five" Sharpay tested.

"Dan, Don, Mike, Jack, and Xander" Troy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you making such a big deal about this anyway? It's not like you felt anything for me" Sharpay held back a sob as she felt more tears coming.

"Yeah I did, but now, I moved on with a girl that I love" Troy turned to walk away but Sharpay stopped him.

"Yeah, you moved on alright, with the first piece trash you saw walking down the street" Sharpay was looking down when she said that.

Troy walked back over to Sharpay and pinned her to the wall with his hands.

"You shut your mouth never talk about her like that again. Where do you go off judging me? I wasn't the one that dated other people because I was scared, scared to tell your feeling to a person that you grew up with. I stared to date Gabriella because I got over you. Do the same" Troy looked at one last time before walking away.

"I can't, I still love you" Sharpay looked at him when he turned back to her.

"You still love me?" Sharpay nodded.

Troy walked over to her; Sharpay thought he was going to yell aging. However, what he did was the complete opposite.

Troy pulled her to him and crashed his lips to hers. Sharpay was shocked, but quickly responded. Troy pushed her into the wall and kissed her hard, Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly Troy pulled back. They stared into each other's eyes.

"Come on we better get in" Troy pulled her into the apartment

A/N did u guys like it? Review please


	5. The Jacob's

**Discalmier: Ido not own anything, inculding the cottage.**

When they walked in they went their separate ways. Taylor was looking at her as she walked over.

"Hey, you okay?" Taylor looked at Sharpay.

Just as Sharpay was about to answer the power went off in the apartment. They all looked at each other.

"Everyone's here right?" Gabriella asked. She went and stood next to the fire escape to see well. The moon light was coming through. She heard a few responses.

They did not know that someone was watching them through the fire escape.

Suddenly Sharpay's phone went off. Every one jumped, a little startled. It was another text.

"It's another text" Sharpay told them.

"Read it out loud" Sharpay heard someone say it sounded like Troy.

There was a knock on the door as Sharpay was about to read. Ryan went o go answer it. Sharpay looked back down at the text.

"Open the door" She said a loud.

Then it hit Troy. He looked at Ryan.

"Ryan NOOOO" Troy went to go after him.

He was too late. Ryan had opened the door and was shot right in the head. Troy jumped back in shock. Ryan Evans was dead.

They all turned when they heard Gabriella scream. Someone walked through the fire escape door and grabbed Gabriella. He threw her into the wall hard.

Troy was suddenly pushed to the ground and the thrown into a corner. The guy who did it was the same guy that shot Ryan. He took his gun and pointed it at Taylor and shot her in the leg. He made sure she could not run. Sharpay was already caught and in the same corner that Troy was in. The guy with the gun closed the door. Both he and his partner walked up to Troy and Sharpay. They took off their masks. Both Sharpay and Troy did not recognize them.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this to us?" Sharpay asked she looked over and saw that Taylor had somehow made it to her feet.

The guy with the gun was about to answer but was hit by Taylor. Troy jumped up and tackled the other guy to the ground. Troy started to pound the other guy. Taylor was trying to beat up the guy with the gun but he was too strong. He pushed Taylor of and got up. He shot Taylor. Troy looked up at the noise and was shot as well. Sharpay screamed. She looked at Troy and saw him move. She looked at Taylor and saw that she was dead still. Sharpay crawled over to her and saw that she was dead. Taylor McKessie was dead.

"No, Taylor come on you can't die. Not you, I need you" Sharpay started to cry.

Troy looked and saw that Sharpay was crying over Taylor. He felt Anger sore through his body.

"Who the hell are you?" Troy crawled over to a wall.

The guy with the gun looked at him and then grabbed Sharpay and tossed her over to Troy.

"You wouldn't recognize us, but, you would recognize our brother. Then again maybe you wouldn't. He did go crazy and blew his brains out because the cops were looking for him. I'm Kevin Jacobs and this is my brother Mark Jacobs" Kevin saw the realization on Sharpay's face when he said his last name.

"Your brother was Lucas Jacobs" Sharpay looked at Troy with fear in her eyes.

"Yeah he was, now he not. All because you accused him of something that he would never do. We saw the police records. We know our brother did time before for robbery. He would never kill someone" Mark said he was standing in front of Kevin.

"He was there man. I saw him too. He was running because he knew he messed up. He looked back I saw his face. You have to believe us when we say that he tried to kill her. He missed and shot her shoulder" Troy was trying to reason.

Mark looked at him and yelled. "BULLSHIT"

"Look I could care less if you believe me or not, but, I am not going to die for this" Troy kicked his leg out. He hit Mark in the chest making him crash into his brother.

The gun went flying out of his hand. Troy got up and tried to hit Mark, but, he only had one good arm. The other one had a bullet in it. Mark over powered him and punched him in the face. Troy rolled to the other side of the room. He was groaning in pain.

Kevin was annoyed at this point so he grabbed Sharpay and took out his knife. Troy saw this and his eyes became wide. He was too weak to help. Kevin took the knife put it to her chest level pulled his arm back... BANG. Kevin felt this pain in his chest. He looked down and saw blood. He turned around along with Mark. Troy turned his head. Gabriella was standing there with the gun in her shaky hand. Kevin collapsed to the ground. Mark picked up the knife and started walking over to Gabriella.

"Gabriella shoot him right now" Troy yelled he finally got up.

With her hands still shaking she pulled the trigger. She shot Mark in the head. Troy walked up to her and saw that Mark was dead. Troy took the gun from Gabriella and hugged her with one arm. She started to cry into his chest.

"Troy behind you" Sharpay yelled.

Troy looked to see that Kevin got up. Without even thinking Troy pulled the trigger and shot Kevin.

Sharpay ran over to them and hugged Gabriella. She whispered to her how sorry she was for everything. She then thanked her for saving her life. Ashley then hugged Troy. They both felt a spark. They left the apartment and waited for the cops.

-  
Sharpay and Troy eventually got together. Gabriella realized that she and Troy were just not meant for each other 3 years later after the incident in New York Sharpay and Troy got married and had twin boys Ryan and Chad Bolton. Gabriella meet a guy named Seth, they got married soon and had a daughter named Taylor. Believe it or not they all still live in New York. Their lives are still filled with the memories of that New York nightmare.

THE END

A/N did u guys like it? Review please


End file.
